Different
by Jake1709
Summary: Crane had always felt he was a true member of the furious five until that night. Darker Crane , Powerful Crane, No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Different**

 **Chapter 1 **

**So for the past two weeks I have fallen I love with kung fu panda and have come to the conclusion that Crane is not respected as much as he should. This story is about a crane who doesn't like the furious five as much as the original and is a little less of a pacifist.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung fu panda**

Being on a team of 5 separate species didn't make life easy at the jade palace. Tigress purred in her sleep, Mantis made cricket noises when he snored and monkey, well he deeply regretted seeing what he did in his sleep. Being unique therefore was nothing unusual and honestly all these changes added to their team dynamic so as a result being the bird on the team and the shyest member never really bothered him.

That was until one dinner time after a harsh training session

As usual the other 4 had been talking/arguing, between monkeys humour, tigresses sarcasm, mantis's womanising and viper sweetness it was no surprise there were some pretty interesting dinner conversations.

"So I was like what was your name again and she went crazy" mantis spoke confidently

"Man that's mental" Monkey exclaimed.

"I know right so I was like, why do I need to know your name, I'm a kung fu warrior, right crane"

"I'm sorry what" I spoke not really listening to the conversation.

"Well I didn't need to know her name did I?"

"Of course not Mantis" I assured him.

"Dude you were totally not listening to me" Mantis accused .

"Yeah and you never talk either?" Monkey pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm with monkey on this one, why are you so quiet bro?" Mantis questioned

"Come on guys, I talk plenty. Right Tigress?"

Tigress stopped talking to viper "Crane you never talk. You're just there in the background. Don't get me wrong, You are my friend it's just you….don't really stand out" She finished calmly.

"Aww does little miss hardcore consider the birdy a friend" Mantis teased, poking tigress in the cheek gently with his chopstick.

Tigress twitched before snatching the chopsticks out of his hand and snapping them in front of him.

Mantis's eyes widened "Argh, not again those were brand new. Chef could I have some more chopsticks please, tigress broke them again" the small bug called as he made his way into the kitchen.

As everyone else continued there conversations Crane just stared at his food, his friends not aware how hurt he felt.

"Viper do you think I talk enough?" Crane spoke staring at friend.

"Crane, I think you talk the perfect amount for you, there's nothing wrong with you, you're just different" Viper spoke in a gentle tone

"Oh that's cool" Crane spoke awkwardly his head repeating the phase 'You're just different'.

As everyone else had a good time, even tigress smirking as she ate her rice Crane couldn't help but stare into space fighting back tears. Within five minutes Crane had lost his appetite, leaving the table and walking into his room; no one noticing him. Deeply hurt with a low self esteem, a dangerous combination, Crane went to sleep that night; it was process that would become almost one of his many rituals.

 **So this chapter is quite short and is more about setting the scene than anything, the points I wanted to make though was :**

 **Crane feels like a bit of an outsider**

 **He has a low self esteem and is deeply hurt**

 **He feels betrayed by his friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different**

 **Chapter 2**

Timelapse

It had been 3 years since the dinner and ever since Crane had began withdrawing into his shell. He rarely ate dinner with the five and after years of isolation his personality had shifted into a more silent and dark type. He now rarely communicated with the five and only usually spoke when asked.

That wasn't to say he disliked the other four members of his group, but he had quickly become aware that they were becoming more and more distant, at this point he had began to consider the other four as comrades opposed to actual friends and the feeling was mutual. Surprisingly this didn't negatively effect their teamwork as crane would simply obey orders rarely questioning them and even more unlikely to refuse them

The last three years had been tough on crane full of hard decisions and shame but that wasn't to say Crane had wasted the last 3 years losing himself into self pity. In fact to counter these emotions he had developed an almost addiction to training replacing his solitude and loneliness with the thrill and power he loved when he performed kung fu.

Currently Crane could comfortably say he was the strongest of the five but not the leader. The other four were very much unaware of his new skills due to him generally being a more supportive type opposed to the direct and flashy attacks that monkey or tigress loved to perform.

The five had sent to one of the rural farms of the village, where a local farmer had reported bandits terrorising his crops and small community.

They had spotted the bandits pushing some villagers round in the local market. The five of them engaged as usual expecting it to be a few common thugs, easy to take out with little to no problems.

Crane unlike the others settled for flying at a slower pace far above the rest, silently analysing the criminals. The bandits were moving to gracefully for his liking, acting too casual; giving him a bad feeling, something wasn't right.

The boss or who ever it was had clearly taught the bandits some party tricks Crane summarised as he saw a crocodile subconsciously perform a tiger style grab at at a local markets stands fruits; snarling viscously at the pig on the other side of the stall.

Usually this would still not be that big of a problem, however no one else had realized these weren't regular bandits so when one of the large crocodiles ungracefully dodged tigresses high kick, the other three were caught by complete surprise.

Out of neighbouring streets twenty other crocodile bandits ran on to the scene hearing the commotion coincidently creating the perfect ambush and were then to get the upper hand on the already shocked monkey and mantis knocking them out.

"Damn it, an ambush, Crane get the civilians out of here. Me and Viper will handle the bandits" tigress ordered baring her teeth at the confident bandits.

I nodded silently but was secretly fuming, I was always chosen to babysit the civilians as I was seen as the least useful since I rarely sparred with my team mates. It wasn't a bad job and as I looked at one of the young terrified rabbits, I was reminded of perhaps the only reason I remained a member of the furious five.

To helps those who had no one to protect them , because I knew how it felt to be weak.

"Come on this way ,quickly" I called.

Sensing a crocodile trying to get the jump on me I threw a knife in his direction with one of the many blades I kept between my feathers.

As I led the villagers to a separate part of the village I turned one last time my whole body shivering in excitement at the sight of the battle. Despite being a very spiritual person I couldn't help the thrill I got every time I went into battle.

I felt a happiness I knew I shouldn't have as my Knife from a few seconds ago met its mark, but despite knowing I had possibly crippled the bandit for life I couldn't help the dark smile that made it's way to my face.

Leading the villagers into the town chapel ,, I made sure they were safe and then prepared to fly back; as I was about to leave one of the young rabbits from earlier tugged at my cloak

"Will you get rid of the bandits, Mr kung fu master"

"Of course, now go I'll come collect you in a few hours" I spoke.

When I returned to the scene I saw bandits bodies everywhere.

Most of the bandits seemed to have been defeated however viper was knocked out, her body next to a bag of grain.

Tigress appeared barley conscious clearly exhausted and injured. She was up against several bandits but the thing I most was worried about was the large rhino who watched the battle.

Wearing a typical bandit's outfit and towering at seven foot I knew this guy was no regular bandit and was probably the one who taught all the crocodiles kung fu.

"Ah, so the little birdy returns. I'll tell you what, leave now and I'll let you live"

"I don't leave comrades behind" I spoke icily ignoring Tigress who was still barely holding her own.

"Comrades, not friends then I see. Very interesting, you look lonely birdy and those eyes such pain, why would you want to fight us for someone you clearly care nothing about"

"I will no longer let you terrorise this village" I spoke calmly skilfully avoiding the topic of friendships and emotions I felt for my fellow members of the furious five.

Tigress stared at me for a second before a bandit tried to take advantage of the distraction.

Tigress sent him flying with an uppercut however the bandit leader suddenly wanting to show his power, punched the weakened tigress and sent her flying into a nearby hale bale where she lay clearly knocked out.

"Take care of him" the leader spoke loudly staring at me, clearly judging me for a reaction.

Completely prepared I flapped my wings as powerfully as I could, making the charging bandits flinch from the wind and sand that was blown by the attack before I ruthlessly fired several knives taking out all but one who was able to dodge the blade and recklessly attacked thinking I would be too surprised to notice.

Clenching my feet and bristling my wings I crouched slightly and as he was about to land his first hit on me I smacked him with my left wing before grabbing him by his shirt and carrying him high into the sky.

I stared into the bandits eyes, making my intentions clear and the bandits eyes widened in response.

"Y..Y..You can't kill me, your supposed to be the furious five, kind, merciful"

I unclenched my left foot so he was no left dangling at the mercy of my right claw.

"For Pete's sake I can change…."

During the one sided conversation I'd kept my eye on him considering letting him live , I looked at the bandit once more before dropping him and watching fall to his death.

Swooping back down slowly I confronted the smirking leader.

"I see you've take care of my comrade there, much better than he deserves of course. Wouldn't you agree my friend?"

I ignored his question and spoke darkly taking a step towards him "I am not your friend. I would kill you where you stand but you could lead us to other bandits so I guess you get to live"

"Ha. As if you could kill me but you know what I like you bird , why don't you join us? We'd appreciate you more I assure you "

"I'll never be like you" I spoke boldly.

"You could be rich, you know" I paused, at weird as it sounded I liked money."You could be great powerful, respected and never take orders again. Are you not bored of serving the people who should call you master? Together we could live like kings"

"You're right I do hate taking orders from Tigress, Shifu anybody but I love helping people, defending them from scum like you so here's my answer. I would rather die than live like you"

"So be it" H spoke looking at the surrounding fields passively.

Then he attacked.

He charged at me with extreme speed but I slowly flew above him, taunting him before scratching him in the back as he ran past with my talons"

"Arggh" he cried out before staring at me again and charging once more this time leaping slightly.

Caught of guard I was rammed by the heavy animal straight in the shoulder knocking me back on the ground.

The rhino smirked at me and prepare his third attack. I attempted moving my shoulder, wincing at the pain but soon flexed my talons, I hadn't spent the last 3 years training so I could be defeated by a bandit.

I stood up and caught his horn in the middle of the attack with my good arm. He stared at me in utter belief, confused at how I was able stop a heavy creature like himself charging extremely fast with one hand.

Using one hand to keep him immobilized I rolled my weak arm and ignoring the pain I punched my now vulnerable opponent square in the face knocking him out cold and sending him soaring and making him hit tigress thus waking her up.

As she stood above the unconscious rhino, the villagers I had told to stay away came onto the scene immediately congratulating tigress and ignoring me.

The bunny from earlier stared at tigress with admiration tugging at a nearby pig

"I want to be just like her when I'm older"

As I stared at tigress take all the credit 'modestly' I clenched my fists in anger.

As the royal guards cam on the scene they handcuffed the bandit leader waking him up in the process.

Getting up slowly as if every movement caused him pain, he stared at me, looked at tigress getting congratulated and then back to me. The rhino smirked at me before laughing a crazy laugh, the Rhino guard behind him grunted in annoyance before kneeing him in the back trying to stop the frustrating noise.

On the journey home the praises continued

"Tigress that was amazing" Viper spoke.

"Yeah I mean how did you take out so many bandits? I doubt even Shifu could do that".Mantis spoke looking at Tigress in admiration.

"It was nothing guys "Tigress spoke modestly though everyone could hear the pride in her voice.

It may have not have been the first time I killed or felt anger at my fellow warriors but it was the first time I seriously contemplated leaving the furious five.

 **Another chapter done, In this chapter you see that crane is not above killing enemies and although not a bad person the seeds have been planted ;)**

 **Please review, every one of them inspire me to write new chapters**

 **Jake1709**


End file.
